1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technical field of measuring an optical parameter, and more particularly to an adjustment circuit and a method for measuring an optical parameter and an optical measurement system.
2. Description of Prior Art
An optical measurement system which is widely used in a flat panel display field mainly implements to measure an optical parameter. One most common parameter is a brightness value. In practice, since a range change of a brightness value is large, a measurement range cannot meet practical requirements. Accordingly, plural measurement ranges are required in the optical measurement system.
In the prior art, adjusting an amplification factor of an amplification module is capable of implementing the plural measurement ranges. As shown in FIG. 1, an optical measurement system comprises an optical sensing module 11, an amplification module 12, and A/D conversion module 13, a control module 14, and an adjustment module 15. The adjustment module 15 comprises a first resistor R0, a plurality of adjustment resistors R1-RN, and a plurality of switches K1-KN. Each one of the adjustment resistors R1-RN is connected to one of the switches K1-KN in series, and the adjustment resistors R1-RN are connected in parallel. In FIG. 1, the switches K1-KN are manually turned on or turned off. The amplification factor is controlled by switching the switches K1-KN. However, a number of the measurement ranges in FIG. 1 is fixed, and thus a continuous change cannot be measured. Furthermore, when the number of the measurement ranges is increased, circuits are complicated, such that simplified circuits cannot be implemented. Moreover, since the switches K1-KN are manually turned on or turned off, an automatic measurement cannot be achieved.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme for solving the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.